Mi Ex
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Y como si él no tuviera suficiente con que su estúpido mejor amigo anduviera con su ex novia, ¡ahora el ex de su otra ex lo quería golpear por andar con su ex!


_Mi ex._

Por el amor de todos lo infiernos, definitivamente iba a matar a Gamzee.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, estaba lloviendo como si el cielo se callera a pedazos, él podría estar en ese mismo instante en su puta comoda cama, con un puto chocolate caliente, viendo sus putas comedias románticas, pero no; estaba caminando en medio de aquella tempestad con apenas un delgado suéter, y ¿por qué? Oh, simple y sencillamente porque al estúpido de su mejor amigo se le había ocurrido irse a emborrachar al estúpido antro con su estupidisima novia, como si no fuera suficiente ya con toda la mierda que se fumaba, oh si, si que sabia que aquel imbécil se drogaba, aun si el otro lo negaba.

¿Por qué de todos los malditos antros que podía haber en la ciudad, había tenido que escoger el que estaba al menos a unas 15 cuadras más allá de su casa? ¡Ya había caminado una eternidad!

Estúpido mejor amigo suyo, estúpido clima, estúpido antro, estúpido él por ir por el otro estúpido.

Estaba comenzando a ver las luces fluorescentes del establecimiento en medio de esa maldita oscuridad, ¡al fin!

Joder, estaba abarrotado de gente, ¿Qué no se suponía que mañana se tenia escuela?

Tendría que pasar por la pista de baile, en medio de todos aquellos asquerosos cuerpos sudorosos. Dios. Más le valía al idiota ese que le pagara bien por esto.

Apenas y podía escuchar sus pensamientos con tanto ruido, al parecer había una banda en vivo, razón por lo cual había el doble de gente. Bueno, ya estaba ahí, y no veía al payaso por ningún lado, así que no le haría daño mirar un poco ¿cierto?

La banda apenas era de cuatro integrantes, dos chicas y dos chicos, o al menos eso podía decir gracias a la maldita luz, todos vestían de negro y al menos tres de ellos tenían sombras de ojos (el cuarto tonto llevaba gafas oscuras). No se escuchaban taaaaaan mal.

Se quedo en medio del tumulto escuchando las canciones al menos unos 10 minutos y se hubiera quedado más tiempo de no ser por que se dio cuenta de que una de las integrantes era su antigua _ex_ _novia_ , Jade.

Si, había huido antes de que Jade lo hubiera visto, no era un cobarde, no, claro que no, pero se podía decir que no había quedado en muy buenos términos con la chica. Esa mujer era como un demonio vestido de cordero y vaya que pegaba duro.

Empezó a recorrer el lugar intentando encontrar al tipo que había venido a recoger, pero simple y sencillamente no lo encontraba y eso le estaba empezando a preocupar. No estaba en la barra, en la pista, en los baños ni en las mesas de alrededor.

-¡Karkrat!- Increíblemente en medio de todo aquel barullo, pudo reconocer a su amigo Sollux gritando su nombre.

-¡Sollux!- al fin había podido acercarse lo suficiente a él. Sentándose ambos en una de las mesas de las esquinas

-Hermano, ¿que mierda haces aquí?- pregunto el chico con heterocromia- creía que las fiestas no eran lo tuyo

-no lo son, estúpido- Sollux frunció el seño

-….¿gamzee?- pregunto moviendo la cabeza el mas alto

-si, el muy imbécil me mando un puto mensaje diciendo que pasara por él, esta tan borracho que escribió bien-

-creo que lo vi con Terezi en uno de los cuartos de arriba- oh cierto, era ese estúpido antro/bar/hotel

-vale- se levanto ignorando la cara pensativa de su amigo, se encamino a las escaleras que estaban a un lado del escenario, con algo de suerte Jade no lo vería. ¿Por qué carajo si había cuartos lo había llamado el estúpido payaso? Estaba a punto de abrir la primera puerta que encontró, apenas le dio vuelta ala manija cuando escucho a Sollux gritar su nombre e inmediatamente sentir un peso extra sobre su cuerpo.

Pudo reconocer una cabellera negra y unos ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente-¿¡TEREZI!? ¿¡QUE MIER…!- Podía sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, eran suaves y húmedos. Comenzó a abrir la boca mientras la chica se apegaba más a él. Joder aún podía recordarlos a la perfección.

Los labios de su _ex._

* * *

Hola chicos, espero estén bien, bueno solo quería aclarar un asuntillo de la trama:

Este fic NO es karkratxterezi ni xjade ni nada de eso. Tendrá mucho karkratxall pero muy probablemente será un gamzeexkarkat (seguro un 90%) pero conforme se desarrolle la trama se vera que sucede (aun no estoy muy segura) y habrá más parejas, como el davexjonh.


End file.
